Insiden Kyoshin
by nabiqi
Summary: SMU Kyoshin   Tim Ojou White Knight   musibah! Apakah tim Ojou bisa keluar dari SMU Kyoshin dalam keadaan hidup-hidup dan masih utuh? Tamat!


INSIDEN KYOSHIN

Summary:

SMU Kyoshin + Tim Ojou White Knight = musibah! Apakah tim Ojou bisa keluar dari SMU Kyoshin dalam keadaan hidup-hidup dan masih utuh?

Character : Shin Seijiro & Tim Ojou White Knight

Genre : Humor

Rating : K+

**Kebanggaan.**

Satu kata penuh dengan makna. Hal yang patut diperjuangkan dan dipertahankan walau mengorbankan jiwa dan raga.

Setiap sekolah pasti memiliki kebanggaan itu,apapun bentuknya. Deimon dengan gudang senjata bawah tanahnya ( berkat seorang kapten tim American Football yang cinta mati dan tak bisa lepas dengan berbagai senjata favoritnya), Ojou dengan universitasnya ( yang bahkan makhluk dengan IQ seperti Otawara pun bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati bangku kuliah ) dan juga tak ketinggalan dengan SMA Kyoshin.

Dibangun di atas lahan yang terbatas tidak membuat para pendiri sekolah ini kehilangan ide. Mereka membangun sekolah dengan gedung bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan bentuk sekolah yang seperti itu, tentu saja fasilitas yang sangat penting dan vital bagi mereka adalah lift. Murid-murid Kyoshin menganggap bahwa lift adalah penemuan terpenting dalam sejarah,sehingga sebagian besar dari murid-murid ini bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang teknisi lift.

Namun tentu saja kita tidak akan membahas tentang obsesi murid Kyoshin dengan lift mereka. Hari ini, tim Ojou White Knight akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim Kyoshin Poseidon. Karena itu, semua anggota tim seperti Takami, Sakuraba, Shin, Otawara dan juga tak ketinggalan Ikari datang ke Kyoshin.

Seperti biasa, mereka datang dengan menggunakan bis mereka yang keren dan modern ( bandingkan dengan Deimon ketika mereka masih menggunakan cara primitif alias menggunakan gerobak untuk datang ke pertandingan). Begitu datang, tentu saja mereka langsung menarik perhatian…

" Hei, itu Sakuraba kan?"

" wah benar, itu Sakuraba!"

" Kyaaa!"

Dan seperti biasa juga, Sakuraba langsung diserbu oleh para penggemarnya yang sebagian besar perempuan. Ketakutan ( seperti biasa lagi) Sakuraba langsung kabur masuk gedung sekolah meninggalkan teman-teman satu timnya. Anggota tim lainnya hanya bisa melihat nasib Sakuraba yang dikejar sepasukan penggemarnya sambil menghembus nafas dan berdoa semoga Sakuraba bisa kembali pada mereka dalam keadaan utuh dan bisa ikut dalam pertandingan.

" Wow, gedung sekolah di sini tinggi sekali ya?" Wakana, manajer Ojou berkomentar sambil mengamati puncak SMA Kyoushin.

" Tentu saja semua sekolah memiliki ciri khas sendiri. Nanti kita semua akan menggunakan lift untuk naik ke atas" Takami berusaha menjelaskan kepada anggota timnya.

" Lift itu apa?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan dari Otawara yang sedang mengupil dengan santainya hanya didiamkan saja oleh yang lain. Hah! Bagaimana tim White Knight bisa bertahan dengan keidiotan Otawara hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

" ehem!"

Shogun, pelatih Ojou White Knight berusaha menarik perhatian seluruh anggota tim.

" seperti yang kalian tahu, kita di sini untuk bertanding dengan Poseidon. Walaupun ini hanya pertandingan persahaban aku ingin kalian semua bertanding dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Aku tidak mau kita kalah dalam pertandingan persahabatan hanya karena ada anggota tim yang tidak berjuang sepenuh tenaga. Kalian mengerti!"

" Mengerti Pelatih!"

Semua anggota tim menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri dan sungguh-sungguh.

" Bagus!" sambung Shogun, " sekarang kita harus naik dulu ke lantai 14 untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah Kyoshin dan juga anggota tim Poseidon."

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk gedung SMA Kyoshin dan menuju tempat dimana seluruh anggota tim Poseidon telah menunggu.

_Di depan lift…_

"Wah, disini seperti gedung perkantoran saja ya, liftnya saja ada enam buah." Komentar Wakana lagi.

" Kita tidak akan naik bersama-sama langsung. meski liftnya cukup banyak. Walaupun ini jam pulang sekolah, cukup banyak orang yang masih berada di sini. Kita harus memberi kesempatan kepada para siswa Kyoshin yang akan menggunakan lift. Jadi kita akan naik secara berkelompok masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari lima orang.." Kata Takami

". Aku, Shin, Otawara, Ikari dan Pelatih Shogun akan naik lebih dulu. Sisanya Wakana yang akan mengatur. Wakana, kau harus naik bersama anggota yang terakhir. Sakuraba pasti akan menyusul kita nanti bila dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya."

" baik"

Ketika lift terbuka di depan mereka, Takami, Shin , Otawara langsung masuk. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok murid Kyoshin yang melintas.

" Hei, itu tim Ojou kan?"

" Sepertinya begitu."

" Huh! Apanya yang hebat, mereka kan kalah melawan Deimon di semifinal pertandingan Kanto"

" Benar! Apanya yang lebih hebat dari generasi emas. Mereka sih sama saja payahnya.."

Tim Ojou hanya diam saja mendengar komentar yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Tapi mereka melupakan satu hal penting. Ada satu orang yang tidak pernah bisa menerima ejekan sekecil apapun…Ikari!Dan seperti biasa, dia langsung bereaksi.

" APA! BERAN-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGHINA OJOU! AKAN KUBERI PELAJARAN KALIAN!ORA!"

Melihat Ikari yang ada dalam mode mengamuk, seluruh anggota langsung panik. Takami langsung keluar dari lift dan memberikan perintah normal.

" Otawara!"

" Baik!"

Dan dalam sekejap Ikari berada dalam kondisi terkendali. Diikat rantai yang entah darimana asalnya. Untung saja tidak ada murid yang terluka karena amukan Ikari. Dalam keadaan panik tadi, Takami melupakan satu hal penting lagi. Ia telah meninggalkan Shin di dalam lift sendirian. Seorang guru yang terlihat tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam lift dan menyapa Shin.

" Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Tidak apa-apa kalau kita naik lebih dulu?"

Terdidik untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan sopan, tentu saja Shin tidak keberatan. Guru tersebut menekan angka 10 dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift menutup dan lift pun melaju.

Ketika situasi sudah menjadi agak tenang dan terkendali, Shogun marah-marah kepada Ikari.

" Ikari! Apa yang sudah kamu perbuat! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada murid sekolah ini, karirmu sebagai atlit bisa tamat! Apa kau tak pernah berpikir!"

" ANAK-ANAK ITU MENGHINA KITA! APA PELATIH TIDAK TERSINGGUNG DENGAN UCAPAN MEREKA! PADAHAL POSEIDON JUGA KALAH MELAWAN DEIMON!"

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau juga tidak bisa sembarangan…."

Ucapan Shogun terhenti ketika Takami menepuk pundaknya.

" Ada apa Takami? Jangan sela kalau aku sedang memarahi Ikari!"

" Kita ada masalah Pelatih" kata Takami dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

" Masalah apa lagi? Aku masih belum selesai dengan Ikari. Siapa yang membuat masalah?"

" Ehm…" Takami terlihat ragu-ragu dan Shogun heran ketika Takami terlihat agak panik.

" Siapa kataku Takami? Ayo jawab! Biar aku yang menghukumnya!"

" Bukan masalah seperti itu pelatih."

" Lalu apa?katakan padaku. Apa ada barang penting yang ketinggalan atau hilang?"

" Bukan barang yang hilang Pelatih." Jawab Takami. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar terlihat panik. " Shin hilang!"

" Apa!" Shogun kaget " Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?tadi dia masih disini bersama kita kan? Apa dia tersesat?"

" Justru itu masalahnya Pelatih. Sepertinya kita telah meninggalkannya di dalam lift." Jelas Takami.

" APAAA!" sekarang semua anggota tim Ojou White Knight langsung histeris.

_Di dalam lift…._

" Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah merepotkanmu. Kau anggota tim Ojou yang akan bertanding kan? Aku Masami, guru sejarah di sekolah ini. Siapa namamu?"

" Shin, Sheijiro Shin"

" Oh, kamu Shin yang itu? Aku dengar kamu ace di timmu ya?" tanyanya.

" tidak juga, banyak anggota tim yang juga hebat" jawab Shin

" Kau terlalu merendah," kata Masami sambil melihat angka lift yang sudah menunjukkan angka 7. " oh ya, kamu belum menekan lantai tujuanmu kan?"

" Benar."

Shin mendekat ke arah tombol dan menekan angka 14.

BOOM!

Seketika itu juga ada suara ledakan dan lift bergetar.

" ada apa ini?" guru sejarah Kyoshin itu langsung panik. " apa ada kerusakan? Seingatku tak pernah ada kerusakan lift di sekolah ini" lanjutnya sambil berpegangan pada dinding lift.

Shin hanya diam sambil menatap tombol lift yang ditekannya barusan. Beberapa saat kemudian lift berhenti bergetar. Masami memberanikan diri melepas pegangannya dan berusaha memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tanda di atas lift menunjukkan mereka masih di antara lantai 7 dan 8.

" Bagaimana ini, aku ada rapat guru! Dan sekarang aku terjebak di dalam lift ini. Kenapa harus rusak sekarang? Semenjak sekolah ini didirikan, tak pernah sekalipun lift ini rusak."

" apa tidak ada cara untuk meminta bantuan dari luar? " Tanya Shin.

" Oh ya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" Masami berkata dengan semangat baru, menggantikan moodnya yang barusan mengalami depresi. " tombol daruratnya ada di atas sana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk tombol yang ada di kanan atasnya. Ketika hendak menekan tombol, ia baru sadar kalau tinggi badannya tidak bisa menjangkau tombol itu. Maka ia berpaling pada Shin dan meminta bantuan.

" Maaf, bisa kau tekan tombol merah itu? Kau pasti bisa menjangkaunya kan?"

" Baiklah" jawab Shin. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu akhirnya ia menekan tombol darurat yang dimaksud.

BOOM!BRAK!BOMM!

Kesalahan besar! Benar-benar kesalahan besar jika mempertemukan Shin dengan benda apapun yang memiliki tombol, sesederhana apapun benda itu!

Begitu jari Shin menyentuh tombol, sekali lagi terdengar suara ledakan dan lift berguncang cukup keras.

"Kya!"Misami langsung jatuh ke lantai dan berusaha mencari pegangan.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR BODOH!AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENEKAN TOMBOL BUKAN MERUSAKKANNYA!" teriaknya. Shin hanya diam terpaku, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kali ini sepertinya dia telah melakukan kesalahan paling buruk dalam hidupnya ketika berhubungan dengan segala hal yang memiliki sepertinya mereka akan terjebak dalam lift cukup lama sampai pertolongan datang.

Sementara itu..

" bagaimana ini,Pelatih? Apa kita hanya bisa diam saja sementara Shin ada di dalam lift? Entah masalah apa yang akan timbul bila Shin menyentuh benda apapun di dalam lift" Takami bertanya dengan nada yang gusar. Teman-teman satu timnya juga ikutan bingung,bahkan Wakana yang biasanya tenang pun mulai ikut terlihat panik.

"Tenang..tenang.." jawab Shogun sambil berusaha menenangkan suasana. " Kita harus yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalaupun terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan kita semua pasti akan tahu"

Dan tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara 'Boom' yang cukup keras

"eh apa itu?ada bom!sekolah ini mendapat terror bom!" seru Otawara

"Pelatih," Sahut Takami"sepertinya kita sudah tahu kalo sudah terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan"

Shogun hanya bisa tertegun dan menatap pintu lift dengan pandangan kosong. 'Shin, apapun yang sedang kau lakukan,aku harap kau baik-baik saja'doanya dalam hati

Di ruang teknisi mesin

"Kode merah!Kode merah!" teriak seorang laki-laki di depan sebuah mikrofon sambil sibuk memencet berbagai macam tombol kendali yang ada di depannya.

" Lift nomer lima terindikasi terjebak di antara lantai tujuh dan delapan. Kamera pengawas tidak berfungsi dan disuga terdapat penumpang di dalamnya. Semua teknisi yang sedang bertugas harap segera melapor ke ruang mesin. Ulangi!Semua teknisi yang sedang bertugas segera lapor ke ruang mesin!Kode Merah!Ini bukan latihan!"

Di kantor kepala sekolah

Kepala sekolah SMU Kyosin sedang duduk di belakang meja, sibuk menandatangani berbagai macam dokumen penting yang harus diurusnya. Di kantornya yang lebih menyerupai ruangan seorang direktur utama perusahaan dibandingkan seorang kepala sekolah ini, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh bunyi ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Dari nada ketukan yang terdengar tergesa-gesa dan suara yang lebih keras dari yang seharusnya membuat sang kepala sekolah jengkel dan berteriak menyuruh siapapun yang ada di belakang pintu untuk masuk.

Ternyata sekretarisnyalah yang mengganggu pekerjaan pentingnya.

"Ada apa Shizuka? Kau sedah aku perintahkan untuk menjaga agar tidak ada yang mengganggu pekerjaanku kan?Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat dewan penasehat sekolah. bila aku tidak segera menyelesaikan laporan-laporan ini, semua akan jadi kacau besok." tegurnya.

Shizuka Kame, untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat tahun masa kerjanya menjadi sekretaris kepala sekolah SMA Kyoshin ketakutan dan ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan berita buruk yang dibawanya.

Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dia berkata " Se..sebenarnya ada berita penting, Paka Kepala Sekolah"

"Katakan dengan jelas! Sejak kapan kau jadi gagap begitu!" Sentak Kepala Sekolah

Mendengar nada kepala sekolah yang keras membuat nyali Shizuka menjadi semakin ciut.

" Ada masalah dengan system lift,Pak Kepala Sekolah. Lift nomer lima terindikasi mengalami kerusakan dan terjebak di antara lantai tujuh dan delapan" jelasnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kepala Sekolah SMU Kyoshin langsung meraung sambil menghantam mejanya sekuat tenaga.

Dan langsung sukses membuat sekretarisnya pingsan di tempat.

Di ruang Klub American Football

" Hei,Kakei! Mengapa Tim Ojou lama sekali ya? Tidak seperti sifat mereka untuk telat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding nih!" Mizumachi mengeluh kepada Kakei yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca di pojok ruangan.

" Tunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin mereka masih mengantri untuk naik lift" Jawab Kakei dengan kalem " Dan Mizumachi.." "Ya?" "Pakai kembali bajumu!Dasar bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba manajer klub mereka datang sambil berlari. Gawat!Gawat!"

"Ada masalah apa?"

"ada lift yang rusak dan sekarang terjebak di salah satu lantai"  
>"Apa?Bukankah selama ini tidak pernah terjadi kerusakan pada lift?" Tanya Kakei sambil terkejut<p>

"Iya,tapi ada satu hal lagi yang lebih gawat!"

"Lebih gawat dari lift rusak?Memang ada masalah lain lagi?"Mizumachi ikut-ikutan bertanya

"Dari yang kudengar, salah satu orang yang terjebak di dalam lift adalah pemain Ojou White Knight Seijirou Shin!"

"APAAAA?" Teriak Mizumachi dan Kakei bersama-sama..

Kembali ke dalam lift

"Kita akan mati..kita akan mati…bila tidak ada yang segera menolong kita kita akan kehabisan oksigen dan mati lemas seperti yang ada di film-film" Masami menangis histeris sambil duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok lift.

"Jangan khawatir, pasti akan ada yang menolong kita keluar dari sini." Jawab Shin

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!Bila kau tidak merusakkan tombol lift ini, kita tidak akan terjebak di sini!" teriak Masami sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke wajah Shin

"Tapi bukankah Anda yang menyuruh saya menekan tombol,kan?"

Mendengar jawaban Shin, Masami menjadi semakin histeris tidak karuan dan semakin bingung juga Shin melihatnya.

Sementara itu…

Sakuraba terus berlari dan berusaha menghindari serbuan fansnya yang semakin menggila. Dia berusaha menghindari jalan-jalan yang dianggapnya buntu, tetapi karena fansnya lebih menguasai medan, akhirnya Sakuraba terjebak juga.

"Kyaaa….Sakuraba!"

"Berkencanlah denganku!"

"Tidak denganku saja.."

"Aku lebih cantik dan pintar memasak, jadilah pacarku!"

"Hey enak saja!Aku yang akan jadi pacarnya!"

Sakuraba yang semakin kewalahan akhirnya tidak dapat menahan diri

"DIAM SEMUA!"

Anehnya, bukanlah Sakuraba yang berteriak, melainkan salah satu dari gadis yang mengejarnya. Semua mata menatap gadis itu, tertegun, termasuk Sakuraba yang kagum dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan keadaan yang mulai tidak terkendali.

"Hei,ada apa? Mengapa kau seenaknya saja menyuruh kami untuk diam?" salah seorang fans Sakuraba bertanya sambil mendatangi gadis itu

"Iya benar, jangan seenaknya saj!" Sahut gadis yang lain

Gadis yang tadi berteriak hanya tertunduk dan menjawab dengan suram

"Aku baru saja ditelepon temanku. Dia berkata kalau salah satu lift kita rusak."

"APAAAAAA!' Semua gadis-gadis berteriak

"Mustahil!Selama ini tidak pernah terjadi kerusakan pada lift"

"benar!Kau jangan berbohong! Kita punya teknisi lift yang terhebat. Mana mungkin sampai ada lift yang rusak!"  
>Sakuraba terheran-heran melihat kelompok yang ada di depannya. Setelah sibuk mengejarnya, sekarang mereka malah melupakan keberadaannya hanya karena lift yang rusak. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Sakuraba berusaha sediam mungkin menyusup dan meninggalkan fans-fansnya sebelum mereka sadar.<p>

"Bukan hanya itu saja!"Sahut gadis tadi" Dia juga bilang kalau yang merusakkan lift kebanggaan kita adalah salah satu anggota Ojou White Knight!"

"!" Semua terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sakuraba yang hampir pergipun sampai berhenti.

'Eh, ada yang merusakkan lift?' pikirnya heran 'memangnya siapa yang begitu bodohnya hingga membuat rusak lift sekolah lain?' tapi kemudian dia teringat pada Shin. 'Dasar bodoh!Siapa yang teledor sekali membiarkan Shin mendekati tombol lift!'

Tapi perdebatannya langsung terhenti begitu dia merasakan hawa membunuh tertuju padanya.

Pelan-pelan, dia menoleh ke belakang dan menyaksikan para fans yang tadi mengejarnya dengan penuh kekaguman menjadi menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Berani-beraninya kalian telah merusakkan simbol kebanggaan sekolah kami!"

"Kami tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menodai kehormatan sekolah kami. Itu juga termasuk dirimu, Sakuraba!"

Dengan begitu kelompok gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya begitu mengidolakan Sakuraba, berbalik menjadi sekumpulan manusia yang haus darah. Nyali Sakuraba menciut melihat mereka. Walaupun sebagai seorang pemain American Football yang hebat, tapi pemandangan menakutkan yang ada di depannya ternyata cukup menakutkan untuk Ace Receiver Ojou White Knight sekalipun.

Sakuraba akhirnya berbalik lari sambil ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Akhirnya, setelah tiga jam, tiga orang teknisi, dan banyak teriakan serta banyak permohonan maaf kemudian, Shin dan sang guru Masami berhasil dikeluarkan dari lift dengan selamat. Shin ternyata baik-baik saja walaupun terperangkap di dalam ruangan sempit dalam waktu yang cukup lama bersama seorang guru yang terus histeris. Sedangkan Masami terpaksa harus dibawa ke klinik karena mengalami trauma. Pertandingan persahabatan antara Ojou White Knight dan Kyoshin Poseidon pun terpaksa dibatalkan. Bahkan semua anggota Ojou dilarang menginjakkan kaki mereka di SMU Kyoshin selamanya. Walaupun demikian, anggota Kyoshin Poseidon tetap ingin mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan di lain waktu, dan tentu saja di tempat yang berbeda. Shin merasa bersalah kepada teman-temannya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf atas kekacauan hari ini.

"Sudahlah,yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja" kata Shogun " Kita beruntung kepala sekolah SMU Kyoshin berbaik hati untuk tidak menuntut kita ke pengadilan. walau tentu saja kita harus membayar ganti rugi yang cukup besar kepada mereka. sepertinya untuk sementara ini kita harus betul-betul menghemat pengeluaran klub"

"Benar,Shin. Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu kok" Hibur Wakana

"Yang terpenting lain kali, jangan sentuh benda elektronik apapun. Lebih baik kamu menunggu orang lain untuk menolongmu."Takami ikut menasehati Shin "Dan jangan lupa, kami akan selalu berusaha untuk membantumu"

"Iya,tenang,Shin. Aku pasti akan menolongmu" Kata Otawara dengan penuh percaya diri

:tapi sebelum kamu menolong orang lain,lebih baik kamu memulai dengan menolong dirimu sendiri untuk tidak lupa memakai celana,Otawara" Kata-kata Takami ini langsung disambut tawa dari seluruh anggota Ojou.

"Baiklah semua, setelah segala kekacauan hari ini, lebih baik kita segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Ingat, aku ingin kalian siap untuk latihan besok pagi" Kata Shogun

"Baik,Pelatih"Jawab semua orang

Ketika mereka semua menaiki bus,Wakana memanggil Takami

"Kita melupakan sesuatu lagi!" katanya

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Takami?

"Sakuraba ketinggalan!Dia ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Wakana sambil khawatir

Kontan semua orang langsung panik dan bingung mencari Sakuraba.

Sementara itu, di atas atap SMU Kyoshin..

"Tolong! Siapapun TOLOOOOONGGGG!"

ternyata Sakuraba masih selamat, walaupun terikat erat dengan tali dan dibiarkan begitu saja di atas atap sekolah.

" PELATIH SHOGUN!TAKAMI!WAKANA!TOLONG AKUUUUUUU!"

"SHIN!AWAS KAU!AKAN KUBALAS KAU NANTI!"

AN: Akhirnya cerita ini bisa selesai juga! Padahal nulisnya sudah mulai lebih dari dua tahun 2. semoga saja endingnya tidak mengecewakan. Sebenarnya malu juga untuk kembali menampakkan nama setelah dua tahun lebih hilang. Sampai lupa nama-nama tokoh yang ada di Eyeshield21, dan terpaksa harus browsing di Wikipedia biar ingat lagi. Pakai alasan apa ya biar dimaafkan? Kalo terdampar di pedalaman Papua,masih bisa dimengerti tidak ya? Bagaimana bisa punya mood buat nulis kalau hidup di pinggir hutan, ga ada internet,sinyal hape sekarat sampai untuk nelpon harus manjat pagar dulu. Buat keperluan MCK cuma ada air hujan, jadi kalau lagi ga hujan sengsara bukan 2. Belum lagi harga2 yang selangit sampai sering berfikir, aku masih hidup di republik yang sama ga sih?Atau sudah masuk ke dimensi lain? sekarang di kota sudah ada !Emang sih, jaraknya lumayan,sekitar 3 km harga perjamnya pun juga lumayan…bisa terhubung dengan dunia Semoga habis ini bisa semangat untuk menulis lagi. Tolong direview ya!


End file.
